Maldición de amor
by Miko Dark of the Moon
Summary: Harry James Potter, vizconde de Godric, ha sobrevivido a tormentas de arena, ha desenterrado tesoros ocultos de antiguas civilizaciones y ha vencido a múltiples y peligrosos ladrones de tumbas. Pero una extraña maldición pesa sobre él: no es capaz de encontrar a una mujer que quiera casarse con él. Es como si todo su encanto, su título y su fortuna desaparecieran ante el altar. Tra
1. Prologo

**Maldición de amor**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Querido Harry:_

_Dado tu continuo rechazo a supervisar por ti mis mo los preparativos, te escribo para informarte de que ya ha sido dispuesto tu maldito matrimonio. Aún no se ha determinado exactamente con quién deberás casarte, pero puedes estar seguro de que la boda tendrá lugar en Londres el primero de septiembre; y a diferencia de la última maldita boda que preparé para ti hace tres años, espero que esta vez te presentes. De hecho, te pido que lo hagas. Mientras tú te dedicabas a cruzar las dunas del desierto de Egipto en busca de reliquias oxidadas, mi salud ha entrado en una fase de declive. Según el doctor Dumbledore me queda menos de un año de vida, y quisie ra verte casado y asumiendo el lugar que te correspon de en la sociedad, acaso incluso con un heredero en ca mino, antes de estirar la pata._

_Como tú ya no puedes permitirte el lujo de dedicar demasiado tiempo a cortejar a una novia, he contratado a una casamentera para que te encuentre una esposa adecuada. Por desgracia, a causa del escándalo que pro dujo el que no te presentaras a tu última maldita boda, miss Jane-Granger se enfrenta con un reto abruma dor._

_Sin embargo, es una gran negociadora y ha prome tido que encontrará a una muchacha que pueda ser tu admirable vizcondesa. Con miss Jane-Granger supervisando los preparativos de la boda hasta en los mí nimos detalles, lo único que tienes que hacer tú es pre sentarte. Asegúrate de que esta maldita vez será así._

_Con cariño,_

_TU PADRE_


	2. Miss Jane-Granger

**Maldición de amor**

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione Jane-Granger frunció los labios y se aca rició la nuca mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de lady Cho Chang, quien estaba de pie sobre la plataforma de su vestidor. Hermione observó con aten ción la esbelta figura embutida en el elegante traje de novia de color azul pálido, tomando nota de cada deta lle, desde la desnuda línea recta de la nuca hasta los ela borados fruncidos de los volantes. Una sonrisa de satis facción empezó a esbozarse en sus labios, pero la retuvo con firmeza. No se podía ser demasiado efusiva cuan do se estaba negociando con madame Skeeter, la modis ta más exclusiva de Oxford Street. Por cada cumplido que recibía, se veía claramente impelida a aumentar sus ya exagerados precios.

—Está usted muy hermosa, lady Cho —dijo Hermione—. Lord Godric se quedará prendado en cuanto la vea.

Un suave aleteo de algo que se parecía sospechosa mente a la envidia estremeció a Hermione, sorprendiéndola e irritándola. Apartó ese sentimiento a un lado, como si fuera un insecto que la molestara, y miró a la hermosa joven que estaba de pie frente a ella. El orgu llo sustituyó inmediatamente la errante punzada de en vidia.

La verdad era que había llevado a cabo los prepara tivos en nombre de lord Godric de una manera brillante. Lady Cho era un diamante de primera cali dad. Dulce, inocente, responsable, con un temperamen to amable, una conversación alegre y una voz cantarina que podía rivalizar con los ángeles, y un formidable talento para el piano. Las negociaciones que Hermione había llevado a cabo entre el padre de lady Cho, el duque de Chang, y lord Godric, el conde de Potter, habían sido difíciles y complicadas, incluso para una casamentera de su experiencia. A pesar del es cándalo provocado por el hecho de que, tres años atrás, Lord Godric no hubiera regresado a Inglaterra —abandonando su vagabundeo por los agrestes parajes de países exóticos— para hacer los honores al matrimo nio dispuesto por su padre en su nombre, unido al he cho de que incomprensiblemente hubiera decidido apartarse de las comodidades de la alta sociedad para vivir en condiciones «incivilizadas» —donde abundaban las costumbres bárbaras— para estudiar restos antiguos, el título y las relaciones familiares de lord Godric le habían salvado de convertirse en un solterón sin es peranzas. Aun así, habían sido necesarias grandes can tidades de tiempo, halagos y diplomacia por parte de Hermione para convencer al duque de que lord Godric era la pareja perfecta para lady Cho. Una labor que se hacía mucho más difícil si se consideraba las hordas de jóvenes pretendientes con título, no mancha dos por ningún escándalo, que revoloteaban alrededor de lady Cho.

Pero ella consiguió convencer a lord Chang. Una mueca de satisfacción relajó los labios de Hermione, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y darse una palmadita en el hombro. Gracias a sus «inspirados» esfuerzos —se veía obligada a decirse—, la boda más esperada de la temporada tendría lugar dentro de dos días en la catedral de St. Paul. Iba a ser una boda tan sonada, un matrimonio tan im portante y del que tanto se iba a hablar que dejaría ase gurada la reputación de Hermione como la mejor casa mentera de Inglaterra.

Desde que se anunciara la boda dos meses antes, no dejaban de requerirla madres ansiosas, invitándola a tomar el té y a veladas musicales, preguntando su opinión acerca de los pretendientes que convendrían a sus hijas. E informándose de cuáles de los solteros estaban dispuestos a elegir novia aquella temporada.

Como ya había hecho en múltiples ocasiones duran te los últimos meses, Hermione volvía a preguntarse por qué un hombre nacido en los escalafones más elevados de la alta sociedad, el heredero de un condado, un hom bre que nunca habría debido malgastar su vida hacien do otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, había pasado una década viviendo en condiciones salvajes y buscando en excavaciones restos que habían pertenecido a personas ya «muertas». Hermione daba vueltas en su mente práctica a cada uno de esos pensa mientos. Estaba claro que lord Godric abrigaba ciertas tendencias y creencias poco usuales, y —pensó estremecida— sus maneras seguramente necesitarían ser desempolvadas. Incluso el padre de lord Godric había insinuado que su hijo podría necesitar un poco de «lustre».

Aun así, ella estaba segura de que podría abrillan tarlo lo suficiente para que hiciera un buen papel el día de su boda. Después de todo, su reputación y su susten to dependían del éxito de esa boda. Al menos esperaba que después de la ceremonia demostrara ser un marido amable y cariñoso. Ya que, en vista del gran retrato de marco dorado que colgaba en el salón de la casa de su pa dre, lord Godric no había sido bendecido con la generosidad de la atracción física.

La imagen de aquel cuadro había quedado impresa en su mente. Pobre lord Godric. Mientras que su padre, el conde, era bastante atractivo, lord Godric no lo era en absoluto. Aquella pintura dejaba ver un semblante pálido, delgaducho y sin sonrisa, rematado por unos delgados anteojos que aumentaban sus ya de por sí oscuros ojos verdes. Definitivamente, no era el más atractivo de los hombres. Por supuesto que el retrato había sido encargado catorce años antes, cuando él no era más que un muchacho de quince años. Hermione esperaba que los años que había pasado fue ra de casa lo hubieran mejorado de alguna manera, aun que tampoco le importaba demasiado. Además de ser una mujer modélica, lady Cho no tenía, al contrario que muchas de las mujeres jóvenes de su edad, irreales ideas románticas al respecto del matrimonio. «Gracias a Dios —pensaba—, porque me temo que esta querida muchacha se va a casar más con la rana que con el prín cipe.»

Sí, lady Cho sabía que su obligación era casarse, y casarse con un buen partido, siguiendo los dictados de su padre. Hermione se alegraba de que lady Cho no fuera una mujer difícil, como lo eran gran número de las modernas muchachas jóvenes, que pretendían llegar a casarse con pretendientes que las amaran. Hermione lu chó contra el impulso de reírse ante tal sinsentido. Las parejas de amantes. El amor no tenía nada que ver con el éxito de un matrimonio.

Hermione se quedó mirando a lady Cho, quien, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía tan feliz como de bería estarlo.

—No frunza las cejas, lady Cho —la regañó ama blemente Hermione—. Se le va a arrugar la frente. ¿Algo va mal? El vestido...

—El vestido es perfecto —contestó lady Cho. Sus enormes ojos de color azul claro, que reflejaban un inequívoco dolor, se encontraron en el espejo con los de Hermione—. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo... so bre lord Godric, que iba a quedarse prendado en cuanto me viera. ¿Piensa realmente que sucederá eso?

—Querida mía, ¡no debería usted dudarlo ni por un momento! Me tendré que colocar a su lado haciendo sonar una bocina para reanimarlo en cuanto caiga postrado a sus pies.

—Oh, querida —dijo lady Cho abriendo desmesu radamente los ojos—, ¿y qué voy a hacer yo con un marido que se desmaya al verme?

Hermione pudo contener la risa a duras penas. Lady Cho poseía muchas y admirables virtudes, pero, des graciadamente, el sentido del humor no era una de ellas.

—Estaba hablando de manera figurada, no literal, querida mía. Por supuesto que lord Godric no es propenso a los desmayos —«eso espero», se dijo—. Como supondrá, con todos sus viajes y sus exploracio nes, se trata uno de los hombres más fuertes y sanos que pueda encontrar.

«Solo puedo esperarlo y rezar por ello», se dijo de nuevo.

Como lady Cho todavía parecía preocupada, Hermione la agarró de las manos, unas manos frías como un témpano, observó.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, querida. Es comple tamente natural y bastante común sentir un poco de ansiedad los días previos a la boda. Solo debe recordar esto: va a ser la novia más hermosa, su prometido de mostrará ser el más galante y apasionado de los hom bres, y su boda será de la que más se hable en la alta sociedad durante muchos años —«y de este modo ase gurará mi reputación y mi futuro», pensó.

Al momento, su imaginación echó a volar y se vio a sí misma en el futuro, cómodamente instalada en una casa de campo en Bath, o quizá en Cardiff, tomando aguas termales, disfrutando del aire del mar, de la admi ración y del respeto de todos los que se cruzaban con ella... y su miserable pasado estaba tan profundamente enterrado que nunca más podría volver a resucitar. Este matrimonio representaba la culminación de su dura lu cha por hacerse un hueco —un hueco respetable— en el mundo por sí misma, pero eso no era más que el prin cipio. Sus servicios como casamentera iban a ser los más solicitados, su futuro financiero se estabilizaría, y todo ello dedicándose a un servicio que se sentía obligada a ofrecer. Porque cualquier mujer merecía la protección y el cuidado de un amable y decente marido. Qué diferente habría podido ser su vida si su madre hubiera en contrado a un hombre de ese tipo...

—Papá ha recibido noticias de que el barco de lord Godric llegó al muelle esta mañana —dijo lady Cho sacando a Hermione de sus ensoñaciones—. Aca ba de enviarles una invitación a lord Godric y a su padre para que cenen con nosotros esta noche. —Las tersas y pálidas mejillas de lady Cho se tiñeron de ru bor—. Estoy muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que va a ser mi marido.

—Y yo estoy segura de que él no puede esperar un minuto más para conocerla —contestó Hermione son riendo.

Aunque los dos días que faltaban para la boda no dejaban a Hermione demasiado tiempo para poner al día a lord Godric sobre las reglas de sociedad, unas reglas que seguramente habría olvidado a lo largo de sus viajes, se sentía tranquila por el hecho de que hubiera pasado sus primeros veinte años de vida nadando en la abundancia.

Pero, de todas formas, ella debía convertirlo en un novio presentable. Y después de la ceremonia, en fin, en tonces ya sería un problema (bueno, un proyecto) de lady Cho.

Se oyó un alboroto que provenía de la calle.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —preguntó lady Cho es tirando el cuello para ver a través de la cortina verde valle que separaba la zona de vestidores de la parte delantera de la tienda de madame Skeeter.

—Voy a ver —dijo Hermione.

Caminó hacia la parte delantera de la tienda y miró afuera por la ventana principal de la fachada. En la calle había una hilera de carruajes parados en fila, y un grupo de viandantes a su alrededor, entorpeciendo su visión. Se puso de puntillas y vio al principio del atasco de tráfico un carro de panadero volcado, que era seguramente la causa del problema. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre de la altura de un gigante estaba de pie, al lado del carro volcado, y alzaba un puño del tamaño de un jamón en el que apretaba un látigo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, aquel tipo estaba a punto de azotar a un hombre que sostenía un perrito entre los bra zos! Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera emitir un grito, un tercer hombre, que esta ba de espaldas a ella, ejecutó una rápida maniobra lanzan do su bastón y derribando al gigante como si fuera un bolo. Entonces, el salvador le tiró lo que parecía ser una moneda al hombre, que todavía estaba sobre el carro vol cado, y luego recogió con calma su bastón con extremo de plata, se lo colocó bajo el brazo y se marchó, desapare ciendo entre la muchedumbre.

Hermione estiró el cuello con la esperanza de poder vislumbrar de nuevo a aquel valiente hombre, pero este ya se había perdido entre la gente. Un extraño aleteo, que se alojó en su estómago, la hizo estremecer. Cie los, qué hombre tan extraordinario y valiente. Y cómo se movía... rápido y ágil como animal de presa. Hermo so, fuerte, heroico. Su manera de luchar denotaba que podría tratarse de un rufián —de un ser completamen te irrespetuoso, que había utilizado el bastón como si se tratara de un arma... Pero ¿qué hacía allí un hombre como aquel? Tal vez aquel bastón era un arma. De he cho en el extremo de plata que lo adornaba le pareció ver un extraño dibujo que no supo reconocer. Otro estre mecimiento le recorrió la espalda, y mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando el pecho con las manos.

Sacudiéndose las manos como si quisiera eliminar un rastro de suciedad, frunció el entrecejo irritada por sus rocambolescos pensamientos. Caramba. No importaba qué le parecía aquel hombre. Lo que importaba ahora era lady Cho y la boda. Sorteando montones de hileras de rollos de telas de seda estampada, de satenes, de lanas y de muselinas, volvió a correr la cortina que separaba el área de los vestidores. Encontró a lady Cho con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, inten tando levantarse. Hermione se apresuró a ayudarla.

— ¡Lady Cho!, ¿qué le ha pasado? —dijo ayudan do a la joven muchacha a ponerse en pie.

El hermoso rostro de lady Cho se arrugó en una mueca de dolor.

—Intentaba ver qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera, pero cuando iba a bajar de la plataforma del vestidor tropecé con el dobladillo y me caí.

— ¿Se ha hecho usted daño?

—Creo que no. —Lady Cho se sacudió los brazos y las piernas, y enseguida su expresión se relajó—. No me he hecho daño. Solo me he lastimado un poco el orgullo, nada más.

Antes de que la tranquilidad pudiera volver a Hermione, lady Cho se colocó una mano en la frente y se agarró con la otra a la manga de Hermione.

— ¡Oh, querida!, qué dolor de cabeza tan espantoso.

— ¿No se habrá golpeado la cabeza al caer?

—No..., al menos no me lo parece. —Cerró los ojos—. Oh, creo que necesito tumbarme un rato.

Al momento, Hermione acompañó a lady Cho has ta la silla tapizada de cretona que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, y ayudó a la joven a que se reclinara so bre unos cojines.

— _¡Mon Dieu! _—llegó hasta ellas la voz de madame Skeeter desde el otro lado de la puerta abierta—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lady Cho se encuentra indispuesta —contestó Hermione intentado que su voz sonara tranquila. Colo có una mano sobre la frente de lady Cho, y se tranqui lizó al no notar síntomas de fiebre—. Tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Ah, no se preocupe, mademoiselle Hermione, siempre les sucede lo mismo a las novias nerviosas —dijo madame Skeeter—. Le prepararé una de mis tisa nas especiales y enseguida se volverá a sentir _tres mag nifique. _—Chasqueó los dedos.

Hermione observó el rostro pálido de lady Cho y rezó para que el diagnóstico de madame Skeeter fuera correcto. Por lo menos todavía faltaban dos días para la boda. Seguramente sería tiempo más que suficiente para que lady Cho se recuperara.

Y sin duda así tenía que ser.

continuara...

...

_N/A: Lamento no poder publicar aun seducción a media noche pero he estado muy ocupada, sin embargo he decidido subir esta nueva historia como regalo de san valentín espero que le guste es de la misma autora de seducción solo que la he vuelto harmony obviamente._

_De paso les aviso que Seducción a media noche espero actualizarla el próximo fin de semana._


	3. La carta de Lady Chang

**Maldición de amor**

**Capitulo 2**

Andando de una punta a la otra del pequeño salón pri vado que habían habilitado en un rincón al lado de la sacristía de St. Paul, Harry Potter, vizconde de Godric, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la novia no se presentara.

Su estómago estaba agarrotado por la tensión; extra jo el reloj del bolsillo de su chaqueta y consultó la hora. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia. ¿Se presentaría lady Cho? «Que Dios me ayude si lo hace.»

Maldita sea, en qué situación completamente impo sible se encontraba. ¿Habría logrado que lady Cho le comprendiera? Solo había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con ella en privado, cuando habían estado cenan do la noche antes en la casa que su padre tenía en la ciu dad. Debido a una caída que había sufrido aquella mañana y al haberse sentido luego indispuesta por un dolor de cabeza, lady Cho no había podido estar presente en la cena. Lord Godric cerró los ojos. «Primero una caída y luego un dolor de cabeza.» Por todos los demo nios, había temido que pasara algo parecido.

Sin embargo, después de la cena lady Cho hizo su aparición. A los pocos minutos de conversación, él le había pedido que le enseñara la galería y ella le había acompañado. Y entonces había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella... de advertirla. Ella había oído su relato aparentando prestar una educada atención a cuanto le decía, y al final tan solo había murmurado: «Qué... interesante. Pensaré en ello». A continuación se había retirado con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza. Cuando había intentado volver a hablar con ella al día siguien te, el mayordomo le había informado de que todavía le dolía la cabeza y no podía recibir visitas. Había inten tado hablar con su padre, pero el duque no estaba en casa. Harry había dejado una nota a su Excelencia, pero no había recibido respuesta, lo cual significaba que habría llegado a casa demasiado tarde para contestarle. Y el resto de su tiempo Harry lo había pasado en el alma cén, buscando entre las numerosas cajas que tenía allí la única cosa que podría salvarle. Pero no había tenido suerte, lo que quería decir que, de una manera u otra, aquel día estaba a punto de dar un giro muy desagrada ble en su vida.

Lo más probable era que alguien le hiciera llegar pronto una nota, o bien que pronto llegara la propia lady Cho. O que no llegara. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se ajustó el ya apretado pañuelo. De todos mo dos, la había fastidiado. El honor le obligaba a casarse con lady Cho. Pero el honor también le decía que no debía hacerlo. Se formó una imagen de ella en su men te. Una muchacha tan joven y encantadora. La idea de tomarla por esposa debería producirle gran alegría. Sin embargo, era una idea que hacía que sus entrañas se aga rrotaran de terror.

Llamaron a la puerta y él se dirigió hasta ella a toda prisa para abrir. Su padre entró en la habitación y Harry cerró la puerta tras él con un suave chasquido. Al darse la vuelta su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre, y esperó a que este empezara a hablar. Los signos de la enfermedad de su padre se veían claramente a la luz de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Profundas grietas cruzaban su boca, y su rostro estaba pálido y en los huesos, Se lo veía considerablemente más delgado que la última vez que Harry salió de Inglaterra; su cara estaba completamente demacrada, con oscuras sombras de ojeras rodeando de gris sus ojos.

Pero aquellos ojos no habían cambiado en absolu to. Castaños y afilados, podían cortar con una sola mira da fría, como bien sabía Harry. Mechones grises le cu brían las sienes, pero su pelo de ébano seguía siendo espeso. Parecía una versión más pálida, vieja y cansada del hombre sano que había sido una década antes. Un hombre con el que Harry había compartido poco más que silencio y tensión desde el día en que murió la ma dre de Harry —una situación de lo más dolorosa, ya que él y su padre habían tenido una relación cálida y amis tosa antes de la muerte de su madre. Un hombre que había hecho un trato con Harry, un trato que le había dado la oportunidad de perseguir su sueño, aunque solo fuera hasta que «algún día»... se le pidiera una sola cosa a cambio.

El padre de Harry no había reaccionado bien cuan do supo que se trataba de la única cosa que este no po día concederle.

Su padre caminó lentamente hacia él, observando cada uno de los detalles del aspecto de Harry. Se detu vo cuando solo los separaban un par de pasos. Un mon tón de recuerdos asaltaron a Harry como un torrente de imágenes que cruzaran por su mente, y acabaron, como siempre sucedía cuando pensaba en su padre, con aque llas frías palabras de condena: «Un hombre sólo vale lo que vale su palabra, Harry. Si hubieras mantenido la tuya, tu madre no habría...».

—La ceremonia está a punto de empezar —dijo su padre con una expresión indefinible.

—Lo sé.

—Desgraciadamente, la novia no ha llegado todavía.

—Ya lo veo. —«Gracias a Dios», pensó.

—Has hablado con ella. —Estas palabras eran una aseveración, más que una pregunta.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Habíamos quedado en que no lo harías.

—No. Me habías pedido que no le contara nada, pero yo no dije que estuviera de acuerdo —afirmó Harry dejando caer los brazos a los lados—. Tenía que contárselo. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

— ¿También se lo has contado a lord Chang?

—Lady Cho me pidió que no lo hiciera —respon dió Harry meneando la cabeza—. Al menos no hasta que ella hubiera reflexionado sobre el asunto.

—Bueno, con cada minuto que pasa sin que se pre sente, se hace más claro lo que piensa de ese asunto.

Harry solo podía esperar que su padre estuviera en lo cierto.

Hermione estaba de pie a la sombra de las columnas de mármol del vestíbulo de St. Paul, haciendo esfuerzos para aparentar dignidad y tratando de contener su excitación; rogando por no parecer un niño con la cara pegada en la ventana de una confitería. Una procesión de elegantes carruajes se dirigía hacia la entrada este de la magnífica catedral, llevando a lo más florido de la alta sociedad a la boda de lady Cho Chang y el vizconde de Godric. Un murmullo de susurros emociona dos hacía eco entre la multitud de invitados que entra ba en la iglesia; sus voces se oían apagadas por la músi ca de órgano mientras pasaban al lado de Hermione. Ella cazaba pedazos de conversación mientras se deslizaban a su lado.

«... el valiente Godric estuvo a punto de mo rir en un altercado con una tribu de...»

«... parece que quiere montar su propio museo con un colega norteamericano...»

«Se dice que sus negocios de importaciones son de lo más floreciente...»

«Es sorprendente que haya conseguido echar el lazo a lady Cho, dado sus extraños intereses y el escándalo que provocó hace tres años...»

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los miembros de la alta sociedad, caminando a través de la magnífica co lumnata de la entrada para introducirse en la iglesia, pa sando bajo la esplendorosa arquitectura de la catedral, hasta que casi quinientos invitados llenaban los bancos de St. Paul. Todos excepto el único de los invitados que Hermione estaba deseando especialmente ver allí. ¿Dónde estaba la novia?

Santo Dios, esperaba que lady Cho no estuviera todavía indispuesta a causa del accidente sufrido en el vestidor. No, seguramente no. Si así fuera, su padre habría enviado una nota. Hermione había intentado ha blar con lady Cho ayer, para informarse de cómo había ido su encuentro con lord Godric la noche ante rior. Pero cuando trató de reunirse con ella por la tar de, lord Chang le había comunicado que a lady Cho le era imposible recibir visitas a causa de un per sistente dolor de cabeza. Al ver la alarma en el rostro de Hermione, lord Chang la había calmado enseguida, diciéndole que lady Cho acaba de tomarse una tisana reconstituyente y que, después de unas bien merecidas horas de sueño, estaría perfectamente para la boda. Cuando le comentó que lady Cho y lord Godric habían pasado más de una hora juntos paseando por la galería la noche anterior, y que lo habían pasado «estu pendamente bien», buena parte de los nervios a flor de piel de Hermione se calmaron. Además, lord Chang añadió que, a pesar de su desaliñado traje y su abomi nable pañuelo —lo cual podía solucionarse empleando a un ayuda de cámara apropiada—, lord Godric parecía una persona decente.

Gracias a Dios. Ella no había podido ver al novio para ponerlo a punto por sí misma. Había intentado sin éxito reunirse con lord Godric para asesorarlo, al menos con las lecciones de etiqueta de última hora que requería la ceremonia, pero aquel hombre había estado tan evasivo como la niebla. Había contestado a las tres notas que ella le había enviado con otras tres frías no tas afirmando que estaba demasiado «ocupado».

¿Ocupado? ¿Qué podía mantenerle tan ocupado para no dedicar un cuarto de hora de su programa a reunirse con ella? Sin duda, estaría ocupado en sus pro pias diversiones. Un grosero, eso es lo que era.

El campanario de la catedral dio la hora. Era el momento en que estaba previsto que comenzara la ce remonia.

Y todavía no había ni rastro de la novia.

Un frío estremecimiento de inquietud se deslizó por la espalda de Hermione, una sensación que no era alivia da por el hecho de ver a lord Chang entrando a grandes zancadas en el vestíbulo, con las cejas arquea das en un gesto sereno. Hermione salió de entre las som bras.

—Su Excelencia, ¿está seguro de que lady Cho se encuentra bien?

—Ella me ha asegurado que se encuentra perfecta mente, pero he de admitir que estoy empezando a preo cuparme. Siempre ha sido una muchacha puntual. Al contrario que muchas otras mujeres, mi hija está muy orgullosa de su puntualidad —dijo meneando la cabe za—. Nunca debí haber venido a la iglesia sin ella, pero me insistió tanto... —Sus palabras se interrumpieron e hizo un gesto de alivio—. Ahí llega su carruaje, gracias a Dios.

Hermione miró hacia fuera y se sintió más tranquila al ver un elegante carruaje negro que se acercaba tirado por cuatro caballos grises. El cochero detuvo el carruaje en la rotonda frente a la catedral; un lacayo de librea saltó de él y subió corriendo la escalinata.

—Su Excelencia, traigo un mensaje para lord Godric —dijo el joven extrayendo un sobre lacrado—. Lady Cho me ha dado instrucciones de que se lo hicie ra llegar justo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.

— ¿Que lady Cho te ha dado instrucciones? —El duque miró hacia el coche por encima del hombro del lacayo—. ¿Dónde está lady Cho?

Los ojos del lacayo se abrieron como platos.

— ¿No está aquí? Salió en dirección a St. Paul tan solo unos minutos después de que se marchara su Excelencia.

—Pero sí el carruaje lo lleváis vosotros, ¿cómo pen saba venir ella? —preguntó el duque con un tono de voz irritado.

—Llamó al varón Diggory, su Excelencia —res pondió el lacayo—. Lady Cho, junto con su doncella, salieron con el varón en su coche.

El rostro del duque se convirtió en una expresión de duda.

— ¿Diggory, dices? Yo ni siquiera lo he visto. Bue no, al menos no está sola, a pesar de que me parece de lo más extraño que no haya llegado todavía. Por Dios, espero que no se les haya roto una rueda o algo por el estilo.

—Nosotros no nos hemos cruzado con ellos por el camino, su Excelencia —dijo el lacayo con una expre sión tan confundida y preocupada como la del duque.

—La nota —interrumpió Hermione inclinando la cabeza hacia el papel e intentando refrenar una sensa ción de temor que iba en aumento—. Deje que se la entreguemos enseguida a lord Godric. Seguramen te él nos dará las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y Harry y su padre intercam biaron una mirada. Harry se sintió recorrido por un estremecimiento. ¿Habría llegado lady Cho?

—Pase —dijo.

Se abrió la puerta y lord Chang entró en la ha bitación, con todas las líneas de su cuerpo denotando una tensión y una preocupación obvias. Con sus pobla das cejas, su mentón prominente, sus orejas demasiado grandes y los pliegues de su piel cayendo bajo unos rasgados ojos, lord Chang parecía el mal retrato de un perro de caza. Una mujer que no le era familiar, vesti da a la moda con un traje azul oscuro, se había queda do de pie delante de la puerta abierta. Observaba todos los rincones de la habitación como si estuviera buscan do a alguien; en un momento dado sus miradas se en contraron. Harry notó que ella le miraba, primero con extrañeza y enseguida con una expresión de sorpresa grabada en los ojos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita...?

El color desapareció de sus mejillas y ella se inclinó en una rápida reverencia.

—Me llamo miss Hermione Jane-Granger, se ñor. Soy...

—Es la casamentera que concertó la boda con mi hija —dijo lord Chang con voz recia desde detrás de Harry.

Harry se la quedó mirando sin poder ocultar su sor presa. Al oír hablar a su padre de la formidable miss Jane-Granger, se había imaginado a una seria seño ra de pelo gris, una especie de abuelita, que no se pare cía en nada a aquella joven que estaba de pie frente a él. Colocándose bien las gafas sobre la nariz, se dio cuen ta de que ella parecía estar tan sorprendida de verle como él mismo. Se quedó inmóvil y tuvo la sensación de que no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Y, por todo lo que más quería, la verdad es que no era capaz de en tender por qué. Seguramente se debía a la sorpresa, pues no se trataba de una mujer a la que se pudiera conside rar hermosa. Sus rasgos eran demasiado irregulares. Muy poco convencionales.

Volviendo en sí, contestó al saludo de ella con una formal inclinación de cabeza.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita. —Cuando hubo entrado en la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a lord Chang:

—¿Ha llegado ya lady Cho?

El duque se ajustó el monóculo, con lo que ahora parecía un perro de caza con un enorme ojo, y escudri ñó a Harry con la mirada.

—No —contestó lord Chang—. Aunque ya debería haber llegado, puesto que salió de casa hace más de una hora. —Gesticuló con una mano—. Pero ha enviado esta nota para usted. Acaba de llegar. Tengo que pedirle que la abra enseguida y me diga qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Harry tomó el sobre y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Se restregó los ojos, rogó que no se notara su sensación de relajo, y luego se obligó a levantar la vista del papel. Tres pares de ojos se clavaban en él mostran do diferentes grados de angustia. Su padre parecía bas tante receloso. El padre de lady Cho parecía preocupa do. Y miss Hermione Jane-Granger parecía estar profundamente preocupada.

Harry rompió el sobre. El sonido del papel al rasgarse resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Suspirando profun damente, Harry volvió a bajar los ojos hacia el papel.

_Lord Godric:_

_Como me había pedido, he estado pensando en el asunto que discutimos durante nuestro encuentro. De hecho, no he podido dejar de pensar en ello ni un solo momento. Dada la evidencia que me presentó al respec to de la esposa de su amigo, además de su experta y profunda creencia en el poder del maleficio, y tenien do en cuenta el hecho de que yo haya sufrido la caída y el dolor de cabeza, no puedo negar el miedo que sien to, ante la posibilidad de que nos casemos, de que su ceda el tercer percance. De modo que esta carta es para comunicarle que no pienso casarme con usted, y que, por mi propia seguridad, he tomado las medidas nece sarias para asegurarme de que no se me obligará a ha cerlo. Pido disculpas por los problemas que causará el que no me presente en la iglesia, pero como bien dijo en nuestro encuentro, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Por favor, avise a mi padre de que estoy bien y a salvo, y de que en casa le espera una carta mía explicándose lo todo._

_Lady Cho Chang_

**Continuara …**

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda y mañana actualizo seducción a media noche, mientras tanto les dejo este cap.


	4. El maleficio

**Maldición de amor**

**Capitulo 3**

En cuanto Harry acabó de leer aquellas líneas, lord Chang se puso a golpear el papel con su monócu lo a la vez que preguntaba:

—Por el amor de Dios, dígame qué es lo que pone. ¿Está bien mi hija?

—Sí, su Excelencia, su hija está perfectamente —dijo Harry levantando la vista y cruzándose con la mirada del duque.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no está aquí? ¿Dónde está?

La calma volvió a apoderarse de Harry, que dejó es capar el primer suspiro de alivio desde hacía meses. Ella le había dejado plantado. Gracias a Dios.

—No sé exactamente dónde se encuentra, pero dice que no tiene que preocuparse por su seguridad. De todas maneras, creo que lo más importante es que no está aquí. Y que no va a venir.

— ¿Que no va a venir? —Bramó el duque—. Tonterías. Por supuesto que va a venir. Y se va a casar. Aquí. Con usted. Hoy mismo. —Sacó el reloj de bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo abrió—. Cinco minutos tarde.

—Me temo que no —dijo Harry acercándole la hoja de papel al duque, quien la agarró entre dos dedos. A los pocos segundos de leer la carta, el negro entrecejo del duque se ensombreció aún más.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso del «malefi cio»? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el duque pasándo le el papel al padre de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que miss Jane-Granger, cuyo rostro había tomado un matiz ligeramente verdoso, se había deslizado sigilosamente hasta acercar se a su padre, con los ojos como platos para poder echar un vistazo a la carta.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, su padre levan tó la vista de la nota y lo observó fijamente. El frío enfa do y la decepción que emanaban del rostro de su padre se clavaron en la mirada de Harry. Más profundamente de lo que él podía soportar. Con más dureza de la que le hubiera gustado admitir. Por todos los demonios, él ya no era un muchachito en busca de la aprobación de su padre.

Pero en lugar de dirigir su ira hacia donde claramen te estaba deseando hacerlo, su padre se dio la vuelta y dirigió toda la fuerza de su tranquila furia glacial sobre lord Chang.

—Esto es un ultraje. ¿Qué tipo de débil de mollera, de inteligencia de mosquito, es tu hija, Chang? ¿Cómo se atreve a escribir que no puede casarse con mi hijo? Y usted. —Su atención se dirigió ahora hacia miss Jane-Granger, señalándola de una manera acusado ra—. Yo la contraté para que le encontrara una esposa adecuada a mi hijo, no una boba casquivana que balbu cea historias de maleficios y se echa atrás el mismo día de su boda.

El enfado brillaba en los ojos de miss Jane-Granger, quien abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz ofendida de lord Chang interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir.

— ¿Débil de mollera? ¿Inteligencia de mosquito? —-bramó el duque—. ¿Boba? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mi hija en esos términos, especialmente cuando está claro lo que se desprende de su nota? —Se la arrancó al padre de Harry de las manos y la hizo ondear en la suya como si se tratara de una bandera—. Algo que su aton tado hijo le contó a mi hija la ha puesto en esta desas trosa situación. —Ahora volvió su atención hacia miss Jane-Granger—. ¿Y cómo se atrevió usted a nego ciar la unión de mi hija con un hombre tan poco reco mendable? Me aseguró que el escándalo de hace tres años no fue nada más que un malentendido, que Godric era una persona respetable en todos los sentidos. Ahora ha asustado a mi hija con sus tonterías; y eso por no mencionar que su pañuelo es un completo desatino. Uno nunca debería fiarse de un hombre que lleva el cuello al descubierto.

La palidez de las mejillas verdosas de miss Jane-Granger tomó un matiz carmesí, y levantando la bar billa dijo:

—Antes de que ustedes, caballeros, sigan diciendo más de lo que puedan arrepentirse después, o sigan lan zando acusaciones o calumnias contra mí, creo que debe ríamos oír lo que tiene que decirnos lord Godric sobre este asunto.

La verdad era que, a pesar de lo apremiante de la situación, no podía por menos que aplaudir los nervios de acero de aquella mujer. Le hubiera costado nombrar a muchos hombres capaces de enfrentarse a esos dos pa dres enfadados con el mismo ímpetu y sentido común que ella tenía.

Harry carraspeó, se ajustó las gafas e inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras se preparaba, para contar al completamente deshecho lord Chang y a la iracunda miss Jane-Granger la misma historia que le había contado a su padre dos días antes, cuando llegó a Inglaterra.

—Sucedió algo mientras estaba en Egipto, algo que me impide casarme con lady Cho. O con cualquier otra mujer.

Tras unos momentos de desafiante silencio, la com prensión, rodeada de acero, apareció en la mirada de lord Chang.

—Ya veo. Se ha enamorado de una mujer extranje ra. Eso es una desgracia, porque sus obligaciones le di cen que...

—No tiene nada que ver con otra mujer, su Exce lencia. El problema es que sobre mí ha caído un... ma leficio.

Nadie habló durante un largo rato. Al final lord Chang carraspeó y, tras dirigir una mirada subrepticia a miss Jane-Granger, dijo en voz baja:

—Creo que es bastante común que los hombres, ocasionalmente, sufran ese tipo de... infortunios. Pero estoy convencido de que la exuberante belleza de mi hija podrá poner remedio a sus... males.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de miss Jane-Granger, y el padre de Harry palideció. Harry sen tía cómo el rubor le subía desde el cuello. Por todos los demonios, no era posible que estuvieran teniendo aque lla conversación. Se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Su Excelencia, no soy impotente.

No hubo duda de que tanto el padre de Harry como el duque se sintieron aliviados. Antes de que nadie pu diera volver a hablar, Harry continuó su relato:

—Estoy hablando de un maleficio, uno escrito en una tablilla de arcilla que descubrí el día antes de embar carme en Alejandría.

El pensamiento de Harry volvió atrás, hasta aquel día, varios meses antes, en que encontró la piedra. Des lumbrado por el brillo del sol, respirando con dificultad a causa del aire caliente y húmedo que olía como nin gún otro... un aire impregnado con la fragancia de la historia de civilizaciones antiguas. Un aire que iba a echar de menos con un dolor que no podía describir cuando al día siguiente saliera de nuevo hacia su país para casarse. Para cumplir con una promesa que había hecho una década antes. Una promesa que no podía posponer más, ahora que su padre estaba a punto de morir.

Había estado preparándose para la marcha todo el día —su último día—, pero no se decidía a guardar sus herramientas —por última vez—, a lavarse las manos del polvo y la suciedad —por última vez—; todo le im pelía a continuar con su trabajo. Y unos minutos más tarde...

—El día antes de salir hacia Alejandría para mi via je de regreso a Inglaterra hice un descubrimiento: una caja de alabastro. Dentro de la caja había una piedra muy intrigante con algo escrito en un lenguaje antiguo. Como las lenguas antiguas me interesan especialmente, me sentí muy emocionado por aquel hallazgo. Tomé la caja y me retiré a mi camarote en el _Dream Keeper _a esperar hasta que zarpáramos al atardecer. Cuando lo gré descifrar la tablilla, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un maleficio.

El semblante de lord Chang parecía una nube de tormenta.

— ¿Qué tipo de persona puede creer en tales estupi deces...?

—No es una estupidez, su Excelencia. Esas cosas eran muy comunes en la Antigüedad, y de hecho toda vía tienen vigencia en muchas culturas. —Harry suspi ró profundamente y luego continuó—: Basándome en mi traducción y en la estimación de la edad de la tabli lla, llamada «Piedra de lágrimas», supuse que el malefi cio debió de haberse pronunciado hacia el primer o el segundo siglo antes de Cristo. Deduje que el mismo se debía a un nombre que, justo antes de casarse, descubrió que su prometida lo había traicionado con otro hombre. El maleficio afectaba a la esposa del hombre que iba a casarse, y se basaba en tres acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir (dos durante los días que precedían al de la boda y un tercero dos días después de la boda). Antes de la boda, el maleficio decretaba que la novia sufriría una caída sin importancia, y a continuación un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Creo que estas dos cosas simbolizaban la «caída» desde la virtud y el «dolor» que iba a provo car en el novio. Luego, dos días después de la boda, la novia iba a... morir.

Un silencio siguió a sus últimas palabras. A conti nuación, el duque se colocó el monóculo y se quedó observando a Harry.

—Así que usted cree, basándose en unos garabatos en un trozo de piedra, que si se hubiera casado con mi hija, ella moriría dos días después de la boda. ¿Lo he resumido bien?

—Sí, exactamente, lo ha resumido a la perfección. El maleficio especifica que la novia de cualquiera que lea la tablilla sufrirá la maldición, o su esposa, si ya estuviera casado. Y yo he leído la piedra. Al principio tuve la es peranza de que el maleficio se hubiera roto con el pasar de los siglos, pero, desgraciadamente, ciertos acontecimientos recientes han barrido esa esperanza. Se habrá dado cuenta de que hace dos días lady Cho sufrió una caída sin importancia y luego un fuerte dolor de cabe za. Exactamente como preveía el maleficio.

—Una coincidencia...

—No lo era, su Excelencia. Existen pruebas que no podemos ignorar, especialmente si las relacionamos con una carta que recibí varias horas después de llegar a Inglaterra.

— ¿Informándole de qué exactamente?

—Durante la primera semana de nuestro viaje de regreso a Inglaterra estuve escudriñando la piedra todo el tiempo, tratando de hallar alguna cosa que se me hubiera podido pasar por alto. Cuando no estaba en mi camarote, mantenía la piedra escondida para evitar que cualquier otra persona la pudiera encontrar y traducir. Sin embargo, varios días antes de llegar a puerto, mien tras estaba estudiando la piedra, oí un ruido extraño. Preocupado, salí corriendo de mi camarote. —Se colo có las manos bajo la cara—. Creí que había escondido la piedra, pero parece ser que en mi precipitación no la guar dé demasiado bien. Cuando regresé a mi camarote encon tré en él a uno de mis colegas, Draco Malfoy. Había ido hasta allí para preguntarme por el ruido y había vis to la piedra sobre mi escritorio. Como es una persona tan interesada como yo en las lenguas antiguas, pudo tradu cir. Al momento nos dimos cuenta de las consecuencias que podía acarrear lo que acababa de hacer, pues Draco tenía una esposa que le esperaba en Inglaterra.

Harry miró a su audiencia y se esforzó por mante ner un tono de voz tranquilo:

—Estuvimos rezando durante el resto del viaje, y en el momento en que llegamos al muelle de Londres, Draco se fue directo a su casa, a las afueras de la ciu dad. Varias horas después me llegó una carta suya. —Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, extrajo la nota de Draco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la pasó al duque—. Pansy había muerto. Había fallecido de manera inesperada. La fecha de su muerte era exactamente dos días después de que Draco hubiera traducido la «Piedra de lágrimas».

Mientras el duque echaba un vistazo a la misiva, Harry continuó:

—Como puede ver por la nota, Draco dice que durante los dos días anteriores a su muerte, Pansy había sufrido una caída en el jardín, seguida por la aparición de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La carta me convenció a mí, y a él también, de que el maleficio aún no se había roto. —Introdujo sus dedos entre el cabello—. Entien do que sea bastante difícil creer en este tipo de cosas. Cosas que no pueden verse o tocarse, cosas que hacen saltar los límites de la credulidad y que son difíciles de aceptar. O bien se las trata como coincidencias. Por supuesto, basándome en mis años de estudio e investi gación, yo ya no creo en las coincidencias. Y mi creen cia en la vigencia de este maleficio está apoyada (de la manera más trágica) por Draco, a quien se considera un experto en estas materias. Y lo mismo podría decir un colega norteamericano, Ronald Weasley, que está sen tado entre los invitados a la boda.

—Yo no creo en esa sarta de tonterías —dijo el du que con el rostro enrojecido.

—Bueno, es su elección, pero eso no hace que la mal dición sea menos real. La esposa de mi amigo Draco Malfoy murió a causa de este maleficio.

El duque movió la mano en un gesto despectivo, pero un destello de incertidumbre centelleó en sus ojos.

—Cho me habló de su caída en la sastrería. Segu ramente la muchacha debió de golpearse la cabeza en el incidente por haber hecho caso de este cuento chino. No puedo creer que usted se haya tragado esta historia sin pies ni cabeza.

Harry miró fijamente a lord Chang, intentando que pudiera ver el fondo de su sinceridad.

—No puedo hacerme responsable de la muerte de su hija. Y estoy convencido de que si nos hubiéramos casado ella iba a morir. Usted puede no creer en el maleficio —dijo tranquilo—, pero teniendo en cuenta los datos que le he presentado, ¿puede decirme sinceramente que está dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida de su hija ante la posibilidad de que yo esté equivocado?

Lord Chang apretó los labios mientras lo pen saba, y al final negó con la cabeza.

—Dadas las circunstancias —continuó Harry—, le dije a lady Cho que la comprendería perfectamente si decidía echarse atrás. De hecho, la animé a que así lo hiciera.

— ¿Y si ella no se hubiera echado atrás? —El rostro de lord Chang palideció levemente.

—No me habría casado con ella —contestó Harry sin inmutarse—. No hoy. No habría considerado esa posibilidad hasta que hubiera descubierto la manera de romper el maleficio.

—Entonces, ¿para qué demonios hemos venido hoy aquí? —preguntó el duque.

—No tenía noticias de la decisión de lady Cho. Intenté verla ayer, pero seguía estando indispuesta. Si hubiera elegido venir hoy a la iglesia, habría intentado hablar con ella, explicarle de nuevo por qué no podemos casarnos, al menos no en este momento. Y la habría animado para que se decidiera a posponer la boda. No podía abandonar sin más a mi novia en el altar.

—Como hiciste hace tres años —dijo el padre de Harry con una voz fría.

Harry se giró hacia su padre y sus miradas se cruza ron. Él y su padre ya habían discutido ese tema el día en que Harry llegó a Londres, pero la expresión fría en los ojos del conde indicaba claramente que tenía ganas de volver a discutirlo, a pesar de que tuvieran público.

—Me has decepcionado profundamente, Harry —le dijo su padre en voz baja—. Está claro que cometí un grave error, cuando estuve de acuerdo en financiar tus estudios sobre antigüedades y tus expediciones al ex tranjero, al no haber estipulado una fecha de regreso para que te casaras, pero de ninguna de las maneras se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías estar aún dando vuel tas por el mundo en vísperas de tu treinta aniversario. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato. Para tu deshonor veo que tú te niegas a hacer lo mismo.

—-Salvar la vida de una mujer no es un deshonor, padre.

—Tus razones se basan en la superstición, en coin cidencias, en sinsentidos, y la verdad es que todo esto francamente me suena más bien a excusas irrisorias para no cumplir con tus obligaciones —dijo el conde con un gesto de desaprobación—. Lamentablemente, no puedo decir que me haya sorprendido este giro en los acontecimientos. Hiciste caer el escándalo sobre tu familia cuando no volviste para la boda que había preparado para ti hace tres años.

—Un arreglo que hiciste sin mi previo conocimien to o consentimiento. —Harry tiró del maldito pañuelo que le estaba estrangulando como si fuera una soga—. La razón por la que he vuelto ahora a Inglaterra es cum plir mi parte del trato y casarme.

—Porque me estoy muriendo.

—Porque siempre tuve la intención de hacerlo. Al gún día. Tu salud me hizo comprender que algún día era ahora.

—Pero lo primero que me dijiste era que no podías cumplir tu parte del trato a causa de no sé qué piedra estúpida.

Harry dejó caer los brazos defraudado. Con el rabi llo del ojo observó a lord Chang y a miss Jane-Granger, que escuchaban su conversación con mucha atención y con los ojos como platos. Bueno, al infierno con ellos. No iban a ser precisamente las primeras per sonas que desaprobaran su conducta.

—Mi honor y mi integridad lo son todo para mí. Si no fuera una persona de honor, me habría quedado callado. Me habría casado con lady Cho, y tras su prematuro fallecimiento al cabo de dos días, no habría tenido ningún problema para marcharme de aquí y llevar la vida que me hubiera apetecido, volviendo a Egipto o a Roma o a Gre cia, y habiendo cumplido con mi trato de casarme.

Sus palabras se quedaron colgadas en el aire en me dio de los presentes, con solo el sonido del reloj de pa red rompiendo el prolongado silencio. Al final, miss Jane-Granger carraspeó y dijo:

—Ha mencionado usted la intención de averiguar si hay una manera de romper el maleficio, señor. ¿Cree que es posible conseguirlo?

Él se volvió hacía ella. El matiz verdoso había aban donado su rostro. Ella se quedó observándolo con sus serios ojos de color azul marino, y él aprobó mentalmente esa manera tranquila de manejar la situación. Por mucho que estuviera apremiada, se veía claramente que no era del tipo de mujeres que se anda por las ramas a la menor provocación, y su manera de pensar era clara y concisa. Se dio cuenta de la razón por la que su padre la consideraba una buena estratega.

—No sé sí existe alguna manera de romper el maleficio…

**Continuara …**

**N/A: aquí les dejo el siguiente cap espero les guste y espero sus reviews xfa n.n**


	5. El desastre, la cancelación de la boda

**Maldición de amor**

**Capitulo 4**

—No sé sí existe alguna manera de romper el male ficio —admitió Harry—. Aunque a menudo suele ser así. Pero, por desgracia, la «Piedra de lágrimas» está rota, así que si en ella se hablaba del remedio al malefi cio, este se ha perdido. Sin embargo, tengo la esperan za de que el otro pedazo de piedra esté entre los restos que viajaban conmigo en el barco, o entre las cosas que iban en un segundo barco que partió varios días después del mío. Me han informado de que ese barco, el _Sea Raven, _no ha llegado todavía a puerto (seguramente a causa del mal tiempo o por problemas de mantenimien to), pero espero que llegue un día de estos. Y aun antes de que llegue, me quedan montones de cajas que desem balar y examinar.

— ¿Recuerda usted haber encontrado ese trozo de piedra?

—No recuerdo haber visto un trozo de piedra de ese tipo —contestó Harry meneando la cabeza con de cepción—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda estar entre los demás hallazgos. No he visto todas las cosas que se embalaron. Es muy posible que lo enviara a Inglaterra en alguno de los barcos anteriores y que me esté esperando en el Museo Británico. Pero esté segura de que pondré todo mi empeño en encontrarla. Aunque, entre tanto, debemos enfrentarnos a la situación que te nemos entre manos.

—O sea, a la ausencia de la novia el día de su boda —murmuró miss Jane-Granger.

—Y a tu negativa a casarte —añadió el padre de Harry en voz alta.

El se volvió hacia su padre y se topó con sus glacia les ojos azules.

—-Sí. Al menos me niego hasta que haya encontra do una manera de acabar con el maleficio, asumiendo que la haya. Si soy capaz de descubrir la forma de romper la maldición, no dudaré en casarme con lady Cho.

— ¿Y si no hay ningún remedio? ¿O no puedes lle gar a descubrirlo?

—Entonces no me casaré. Con nadie. Jamás.

—Me habías dado tu palabra. —Los labios de su padre se estiraron en una delgada línea.

—Pero eso fue antes de...

—Antes de nada. Una promesa es una promesa. Los tratos obligan. Me estremezco al pensar en las consecuen cias sociales y económicas de no casarte con lady Cho.

—Las consecuencias económicas serán considera bles, se lo puedo asegurar —interrumpió lord Chang en tono amenazador.

—Por el amor de Dios, si esta ridícula historia del maleficio llega a conocerse, el escándalo nos arruinará —dijo enfadado el padre de Harry—. La gente pensará que te has vuelto loco.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que me he vuelto loco?

La reacción de su padre fue exactamente la que es peraba, y ahora era imposible disimular el dolor y el desengaño en el tono de su voz. A su padre se le encen dieron las mejillas.

—Preferiría pensar eso antes que imaginar que has inventado una estúpida excusa para eludir tus obligacio nes y tus promesas. Otra vez.

—Una vez me dijiste que un hombre vale tanto cuánto vale su palabra. —Se intercambiaron una inten sa mirada, cargada con los recuerdos de la negra noche pasada junto al ataúd de su madre—. Fue un consejo que me tomé muy a pecho. Te doy mi palabra de que no estoy intentando eludir mis obligaciones.

Su padre apretó los ojos unos segundos y luego buscó la mirada de Harry.

—Si tengo que hacer caso de todas estas tonterías, debo decir que realmente crees en ese maleficio. Sin embargo, tu creencia está equivocada, y por nuestro propio bien, deberías dejar a un lado esas... ideas y tra tar de corregir el desastre que has provocado. Has pa sado muchos años lejos de la civilización, inmerso en costumbres ancestrales que sencillamente ya no tienen cabida en el mundo moderno de hoy.

—No hay ningún error en las palabras escritas en la piedra.

—Son palabras, Harry. Nada más. Por lo que me has dicho, son los desvaríos de un hombre celoso enga ñado por su amada. No tienen poder, a menos que in sistas en darles un poder que no les pertenece. No lo hagas.

—Me temo que no puedo comprometerme, padre, a nada más que a poner todo mi empeño en encontrar el pedazo de piedra que falta.

—Dado que en este momento no estoy seguro de qué es lo que tengo que creer, o qué tengo que hacer con esta historia del maleficio —dijo lord Chang atolondradamente—, estoy de acuerdo con Potter en que ni una sola palabra de todo esto debe salir de esta habitación. —Su ceño fruncido abarcó a todo el gru po—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron un sí.

—Y quiero encontrar a mi hija.

—Son dos planes excelentes —afirmó Harry—. Sin embargo, creo que lo más importante en este momen to son los cientos de invitados que están esperando en la iglesia. —Colocó sus manos debajo de la cara y miró uno tras otro a su padre, a lord Chang y a miss Jane-Granger—. Ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en no decir nada por ahora del maleficio, debe ríamos ponernos de acuerdo en buscar otra excusa, por que me parece que no podemos aplazar más un anun cio formal de que la boda no va a tener lugar hoy.

Lord Chang y el padre de Harry miraron hacia la puerta con cara de desaliento. En el momento en que Harry daba un paso hacia ellos, oyó a su espalda un leve gemido seguido por un ruido sordo. Miró por encima de un hombro y se quedó helado.

Miss Jane-Granger se había derrumbado y es taba tumbada en el suelo.

Hermione volvió en sí lentamente. Alguien estaba fro tando una de sus manos de la manera más delicada po sible. Intentó abrir sus pesados párpados y de repente se encontró a sí misma reflejada en los ojos esmeraldas con gafas de lord Godric. En el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas, la expresión de él se relajó. Ella parpadeó. Él ya no parecía en absoluto una rana. Pare cía un empollón, pero con una especie de desaliño espe cial. Eminentemente masculino y fuerte. Y olía de una manera maravillosa. Con una mezcla de sándalo y lino recién lavado. Sí, era evidente que ya no parecía una rana. Y de repente él la miró perplejo.

—No, por supuesto que no hay ranas aquí, miss Jane-Granger.

Cielos, ¿había estado hablando en voz alta? Por supuesto que no. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos, y se quedó mirando fijamente su cara. Parecía un hombre decente... «Se anuncia que la boda de hoy no tendrá lugar... no va a tener lugar».

Y acababa de arruinar su vida. Por Dios.

—Me alegro de que se haya relajado —dijo él—. Creí que tenía usted un carácter de hierro, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

— ¿Haberme relajado? ¿Qué quiere decir? —pre guntó ella arqueando las cejas.

—Se ha desmayado.

—No me he desmayado. No soy propensa a los vahídos.

Cielos, ¿qué le pasaba a su lengua? La sentía como algo extraño en su boca.

Él sonrió. Una media sonrisa torcida que formaba un hoyuelo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, para alguien que no es propenso a los va hídos, se ha desvanecido como un montón de papiros echados al Nilo. ¿Se encuentra mejor como para incorporarse?

¿Incorporarse? Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuen ta, no sin disgusto, de que estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre un sofá. Y vio que lord Godric se había sentado en el borde del mismo, con su cadera presionando contra ella y una de sus manos agarrada entre las de él, cuyo dorso no dejaba de acariciarle. El calor ascendía por su brazo, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo; un calor que nada tenía que ver con la consternación que la inundaba. Él estaba tan cerca, y ella estaba tan... dis puesta.

Por el amor del cielo, ¡se había desmayado! La ra zón de su desmayo la alcanzó como una oleada. Lady Cho... no hay boda... novio maldito —que la estaba tratando de calmar de una manera que nunca podría haber imaginado.

Sacó su mano de entre las de él e intentó levantar la cabeza, pero este movimiento no sirvió para nada más que para acentuar la extraña sensación que flotaba ante sus ojos. Un leve suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Respire profundamente —dijo lord Godric, y le demostró cómo hacerlo tomando una buena boca nada de aire que hinchó su pecho, y que luego fue exhalando lentamente. El cálido aliento de lord Godric rozó los bucles que rodeaban su rostro.

— ¿Cree que no sé cómo respirar? —No había que rido que sus palabras sonaran tan irritadas, pero su pe nosa situación, unida a la cercanía de otra persona, la ha bía descentrado por completo.

—No estoy seguro. Lo que sé es que no necesita una demostración de cómo desmayarse. Ya veo que sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Por el amor de Dios, qué persona más insufrible. ¡Ahí estaban, enfrentados a una absurda parodia y a la ruina social, y él no paraba de hacer chistes! Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente una docena de veces. Cuando se sintió mejor, intentó de nuevo incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

—Está sentado encima de mi vestido, lord Godric.

Él cambió de postura, y luego, agarrándola por los hombros, la colocó de una manera muy poco delicada en posición sentada, dejándola caer de golpe sobre su trasero. La vergüenza, combinada con una gran dosis de irritación —no estaba segura si dirigida hacia él o hacia sí misma—, la espoleó.

—Puede que esté afectado por la situación, señor, pero yo no soy un saco de patatas para que tiren de mí de esa manera.

El movimiento brusco hizo que se soltara uno de los bucles de su cuidadosamente arreglada cabellera, y la punta se quedó balanceándose ante sus ojos.

Se echó a un lado el pelo con un gesto impaciente de los dedos y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesto el gorro.

—Se lo he quitado yo —dijo él antes de que le pre guntara—. Pensé que quizá la cinta que llevaba atada al rededor del cuello le dificultaría la respiración. —Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa y le dio un tirón a su pañuelo—. Ya se sabe que estas cosas constriñen el paso del aire. Seguramente también deseará arreglarse el ves tido. —Harry movió las manos alrededor del cuello.

Al bajar la barbilla, ella se dio cuenta con disgusto de que tenía el chal abierto y echado a un lado, exponiendo un buen trozo de piel que, aunque no era indecente, de jaba ver una parte mucho más amplia de su seno de lo que normalmente debe exponerse a la luz del día.

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz, pero los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa impenitente.

—No me apetecía quedarme con una mujer asfixia da entre las manos.

Cualquier gratitud que hubiera abrigado hacia él por su ayuda se evaporó al instante.

—Yo solamente me sentía levemente mareada, señor...

—Me alegro de que finalmente lo admita.

—.. .y por lo tanto no era en absoluto necesario que me liberase de ese modo de mi vestimenta.

—Ah, entonces supongo que no debería haberle quitado las ligas.

A Hermione se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, y aquel gamberro sin modales aún se permitió el lujo de guiñarle un ojo.

—Estaba bromeando, miss Jane-Granger. Solo intentaba devolverle un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas. Nunca me atrevería a tocar sus ligas sin su consentimiento. Seguramente.

El calor le subía por el cuello. Ese hombre era peor que insufrible, era incorregible. Grosero.

—Puedo asegurarle que nunca recibirá ese consen timiento. Y además, un caballero nunca debería decir cosas tan escandalosas.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene razón —contestó él haciendo aparecer de nuevo el hoyuelo en sus mejillas.

Antes de que ella pudiera idear una réplica, Harry se levantó. Se acercó a una jarra de cerámica que estaba sobre el escritorio y vertió un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal. Se movía con ágil elegancia. Y el saber que él le había desatado y quitado el gorro, le había abierto el chal, y que sus dedos seguramente se habrían posado en su cuello y tocado su pelo, hizo que de nuevo se sintiese acalorada; con un calor encendido que decididamente la hacía sentir algo que estaba más allá del disgusto.

Volvió a su lado y le dio el vaso.

—Beba esto.

Resistió como pudo la tentación de lanzarle el con tenido del vaso a la cara. El líquido tibio se deslizó por su reseca garganta, y empezó a asimilar el hecho de que se había desmayado, por primera vez en su vida. Esta ba claro que él la había tomado por una tonta sin volun tad. En sus veintiocho años de vida había pasado por cosas mucho peores, y se había recuperado de peores momentos sin haber sucumbido a ese tipo de situacio nes blandengues. Pero, por el amor de Dios, esta situa ción de ahora era desastrosa.

Lady Cho había abandonado a lord Godric en el altar, en unas circunstancias que iban a provocar escándalo. Pero lo peor del caso, desde el punto de vis ta de Hermione, era que la boda en cuestión —la boda más comentada y esperada en muchos años— había sido organizada por ella en persona. Y por mucho que deseara lo contrario, todos los miembros de la alta sociedad re cordarían ese detalle. Se acordarían de eso y la injuriarían por eso. La maldecirían por haber organizado una boda tan inaceptable, tal y como lord Potter y lord Chang habían hecho hacía apenas un momento.

Todos sus grandes planes de futuro se evaporaban como el humo que sale por el cuello de una tetera. La reputación y la respetabilidad por las que tanto había luchado, que tanto había intentado conseguir, se tam baleaban al borde de la extinción. Y todo por culpa de él.

Su mirada se paseó por la habitación, y por prime ra vez se dio cuenta de que ella y lord Godric es taban solos. Una nueva faceta de su desastre que podía acabar en catástrofe.

— ¿Dónde están lord Chang y su padre?

—Han ido a anunciar a los invitados que lady Cho está enferma y que, por lo tanto, la boda no podrá te ner lugar hoy. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Es curioso como dos sentencias que son verdaderas pueden dar como resultado una mentira.

—No es una mentira —dijo Hermione colocándose apresuradamente el chal y arreglándose los negros fal dones del vestido—. Yo prefiero llamarlo una omisión de ciertos hechos pertinentes.

Él ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola.

—Una definición que se parece bastante a la defini ción de «mentira».

—En absoluto —respondió Hermione enérgicamen te—. Una mentira es hacer afirmaciones falsas. No de cir todo lo que se sabe no es mentir.

—En realidad creo que se llama «mentira por omisión».

—Parece que posee usted una conciencia hiperactiva, lord Godric. —Al menos podía estar agradeci da de que tuviera conciencia, aunque más bien hubiera imaginado que esta era para él una reliquia polvorienta.

—Más bien se trata de que mis actos y mis definicio nes estén claramente en consonancia.

—Será a causa de su naturaleza científica.

—Sí. —El sonido apagado del murmullo de la gente llegó hasta la habitación. Lord Godric se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Sus labios se estiraron—. La gente está saliendo de la iglesia. Está claro que ya se ha hecho el anun cio. —Por unos momentos pareció que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella—. Estaba pensando que este episodio no pre sagia nada bueno para su negocio de casamentera.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que su posición junto a la ventana lo bañaba con un halo de luz dorada —lo cual era toda una hazaña para un hom bre al que ella miraba como si fuera el propio diablo.

— ¿No presagia nada bueno? —Estuvo a punto de reírse de su forma de subestimar los hechos—. Una ruina de proporciones colosales describiría mejor el futuro de mi negocio de casamentera.

No creyó que fuera necesario matizar la obviedad de que ese completo desastre era culpa suya y de su desgraciado maleficio. ¿Habría alguna manera de arre glar eso? Se mordió por unos instantes el labio inferior y una posible solución apareció en su mente.

—Estoy segura de que estamos de acuerdo en que la cancelación de la ceremonia de hoy es problemática, no solo para mí, sino para todas las personas relacionadas —dijo ella—. Pero si, de alguna manera, usted y lady Cho se fueran a casar en una fecha futura, preferiblemen te pronto, eso haría que se disipara cualquier escándalo, y todos deberían reconocer que de hecho he organizado una boda maravillosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con su teoría —dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se acariciaba la barbilla—. Sin embargo, se ha olvidado del maleficio.

Estuvo pensando si comentarle sin rodeos lo que pensaba de ese maleficio. Aunque estaba claro que su escepticismo podía verse desde fuera, pues él añadió:

—Solo porque no podamos ver o tocar algunas co sas, eso no las hace menos reales, eso no significa que no existan. —Se acercó a ella, y ella tuvo que forzarse a mantenerse quieta y no retirarse de su lado. Su expre sión era muy seria y sus ojos la miraban con mucha in tensidad desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas—. En todas las religiones del mundo existe una gran variedad de dioses que no se pueden ver. Yo no puedo ver ni tocar el aire que hay en esta habitación, pero el hecho de que pueda respirar me dice que ese aire está aquí.

Al oír estas palabras, ella respiró involuntariamente y se dio cuenta de que el aire que no podía ver ni tocar olía igual que lord Godric: fresco, limpio y masculino. Y cargado de potenciales y desastrosos escándalos.

—Estoy segura de que será usted capaz de encontrar un remedio o una cura, o cualquier cosa que se tenga que hacer para solucionar ese tipo de cosas. Parece usted una persona brillante.

Sus labios se contrajeron nerviosamente.

**Continuara …**

**N/A: aquí les dejo el nuevo cap ojala les guste y dejen comentarios, espero actualizar mis otras historias en la semana. **


	6. No es como esperaba

**Maldición de amor**

**Capitulo 5**

—Pues, gracias. Yo...

—Aunque sus modales y su presencia necesitan una inmediata restauración. Hace falta trabajar para corre gir el daño que han producido en usted tantos años le jos de la sociedad civilizada, antes de la nueva fecha para su boda con lady Cho.

— ¿Y qué es concretamente lo que está mal de mi presencia? —espetó él arqueando una ceja.

Ella puso una expresión altiva y fue contando con los dedos a medida que hablaba.

—Pelo demasiado largo y despeinado. Pañuelo de sastroso. Chaqueta parcialmente desabrochada. Cuello de la camisa arrugado, puños demasiado largos. Boto nes del chaleco sucios, pantalones demasiado ajustados, botas rozadas. ¿No tiene usted un ayuda de cámara?

El murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente como «menudo pedazo de autoritaria».

—Me temo que no he tenido tiempo para emplear todavía a un ayuda de cámara. He estado demasiado preocupado tratando de encontrar el pedazo de piedra desaparecido, pero estoy decidido a hacerlo.

—Sí, realmente debería hacerlo. Tenemos que fijar una nueva fecha para la boda lo antes posible. Dígame, ¿qué opina de lady Cho?

—Es aceptable —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Aceptable? —A duras penas pudo evitar que se le escapara la palabra. Por Dios, por encima de todo lo demás, este hombre era tonto—. Es un diamante puro. Será una perfecta vizcondesa y anfitriona. Y no solo eso, en términos económicos, y en cuanto a sus propiedades, la boda es altamente ventajosa.

—Lo dice como si me importasen algo ese tipo de cosas, miss Jane-Granger.

— ¿Y no le importan? —preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

El la observó como si estuviera pensando qué con testar, y al cabo de un momento dijo:

—En realidad, no. No me importan. Los asuntos de la alta sociedad y todos sus adornos no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Nunca les he dado ninguna importan cia. Mis propiedades ya son bastante sustanciosas. No necesito tener más tierras.

Hermione pudo esconder a duras penas un suspiro de incredulidad. ¿Un hombre que no está interesado en aumentar sus posesiones? ¿Que no se siente atraído por los adornos de la alta sociedad? O bien pensaba que ella era una persona crédula o los años que había pasado rebuscando objetos bajo el sol de las arenas del desierto habían afectado gravemente su agudeza mental.

Él se ajustó las gafas y Hermione se fijó en sus ma nos. Grandes, bien formadas, con dedos largos broncea dos por el sol. Unas manos que habían acariciado las suyas hacía solo un momento. Parecían unas manos fuertes y capaces, y de tal modo varoniles que la conmo vían de una forma extrañamente desconocida.

—El honor me obliga a casarme, y debo hacerlo porque mi padre está muy enfermo —dijo él, con un tono de voz que hacía que ella no pudiera dejar de mirarlo fijamente—. Así que ya lo ve, por lo que a mí respecta, elija a quien elija, diamante o no, no me impor tará demasiado. No me siento especialmente preocu pado respecto a la novia, siempre y cuando no sea ex cesivamente desagradable; por lo que en este caso lady Cho es aceptable.

Hermione no podía hallar falto de lógica ese plantea miento, ya que ella misma era una persona eminente mente práctica. Aun así, le molestaba que él pareciera tan poco impresionado por el golpe de suerte que supo nía poder casarse con la muy solicitada lady Cho.

— ¿Y qué sucederá si no es usted capaz de acabar con ese maleficio, lord Godric?

—El fracaso no es una posibilidad que pueda permi tirme, miss Jane-Granger.

Ya que prefería no pensar en las desastrosas conse cuencias de su posible fracaso, ella dijo:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo calcula que necesitará para bus car entre sus cajas?

—Con ayuda, puede que cuatro noches —contestó él después de pensar un momento.

—Eso nos daría el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo una planificación de emergencia —dijo ella mientras los engranajes de su cerebro empezaban a re chinar.

— ¿Y qué tipo de plan aconsejaría usted, miss Jane-Granger? Créame, estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia. Pero no puedo ver ninguna otra salida, ya que los hechos son bastante irrefutables: si no puedo romper el maleficio, no puedo casarme. Y debo casar me. Sin embargo, con este maleficio pendiendo sobre mi cabeza, arriesgaría la vida de cualquier mujer con la que me casara; y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer. Y no puedo imaginar que ninguna mujer estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

Desgraciadamente, a Hermione le fue difícil imagi narse a alguna mujer que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con el heredero de un condado, pero a riesgo de morir dos días después.

—Pero seguramente...

—Dígame, miss Jane-Granger, ¿estaría usted dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? —Se detuvo junto a ella, y de repente pareció que la habitación se hubiera enco gido considerablemente—. ¿Se arriesgaría a perder la vida por convertirse en mi esposa?

Hermione luchó contra el impulso de echarse hacia atrás para encontrar algo de alivio al progresivo calor que ascendía por su cuello. Sin embargo, levantó la bar billa y se enfrentó directamente a él.

—Por supuesto que no me gustaría morir dos días después de mi boda, si es que tengo que creer en ese tipo de maleficios. Algo que, a pesar de sus contundentes argumentos, todavía estoy dispuesta a ver como una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias. Sin embargo, el asunto no merece discusión en este caso, señor, porque no tengo ningún deseo de casarme jamás.

—Eso la coloca en una categoría de mujeres que creo que deben hacerlo todo solas —dijo él denotando la sorpresa a través de sus gafas.

—Nunca he tenido problemas con la soledad. —Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó estudiándolo durante unos segundos, luego pregunte:

— ¿Normalmente suele usted colocar a las personas en «categorías»?

—Me temo que sí. Lo hago casi sin pensar. Perso nas, objetos, casi todo. Siempre lo he hecho. Es un ras go bastante común entre los científicos.

—La verdad es que yo suelo hacer lo mismo, aun que no soy científico.

—Qué interesante. Dígame, miss Jane-Granger, ¿en qué categoría me ha colocado a mí?

—La categoría de «no es como esperaba» —soltó de buenas a primeras sin siquiera pensarlo.

En el momento en que aquellas palabras salían de su boca, se sintió inundada de vergüenza. Cielos, esperaba que no se le ocurriera preguntar qué quería decir con eso, porque no sabría cómo decirle que había esperado encontrarse con una versión envejecida del delgaducho empollón del retrato, pero que ahora le parecía dema siado... diferente.

Harry la miró con una intensidad que hizo que ella sintiera la necesidad de moverse.

—Esto es muy interesante, miss Jane-Granger, porque esa es precisamente la categoría en la que yo la he colocado a usted.

Unos sentimientos desconocidos para ella la descon certaron, pero Hermione los echó a un lado y adoptó su tono de voz más arisco.

—Ahora que los dos estamos colocados en catego rías, volvamos a nuestro problema presente. —Su cere bro trabajaba deprisa, intentando plantear la situación de la mejor manera posible—. Hoy es primero de mes, creo que el mejor plan es que aplacemos la boda hasta, digamos, el día 22. Eso le dará tiempo más que suficien te para buscar en sus cajas. —«Y me dará a mí el tiem po necesario para pulirlo y convertirlo en un material algo más _casable, _para que nadie pueda poner en duda que he negociado una boda brillante», pensó—. Esta vez será una boda privada y con pocos invitados, quizá en el salón de la casa de su padre. —En su mente imaginó la colocación de las flores, y los elogios efusivamente publicados en el _Profeta _el día después, restableciendo su reputación—. Solo nos falta convencer a lady Cho de que esta es la mejor solución. ¿Cree que para entonces habrá logrado deshacer ese maleficio usted solo?

—Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo.

Un ligero destello de esperanza hizo nido en el pe cho de Hermione. Sí, acaso era posible que se salvara la situación. Aunque, sin duda, la situación no era de lo más halagüeña, todavía no se había convertido en un completo y total desastre. Se agarró a esa idea como a una balsa salvavidas, para no dejarse llevar por la co rriente de la desesperación. Maldita sea, ¡todo aquello era tan injusto! ¡Había trabajado tan duro! ¡Había sa crificado tantas cosas para obtener el respeto que tan desesperadamente deseaba conseguir! No podía per derlo ahora... no otra vez. No podría soportar la idea de volver a pasar de nuevo por todo aquello... las mentiras, los engaños, los robos. Cerró por un mo mento los ojos. No. No podía volver a suceder. Él se salvaría del maleficio y todo acabaría bien. Tenía que ser así.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y lord Godric con testó:

—Pase.

Lord Chang entró en la habitación con un as pecto que parecía el de un volcán a punto de hacer erup ción.

— ¿Ha hablado con los invitados? —preguntó lord Godric.

—Sí. Les he dicho que lady Cho estaba enferma, pero los comentarios sobre que usted se ha echado para atrás corren ya de boca en boca. No hay duda de que esta detestable historia será portada del _Profeta._

—Lord Godric y yo hemos estado hablando de la mejor manera de salvar esta situación, su Excelen cia —intervino Hermione tras carraspear—. Lord Godric cree que podrá encontrar el pedazo de piedra que falta, y que de ese modo será capaz de contrarres tar el maleficio. A partir de ese supuesto, he pensado que podríamos aplazar la boda hasta el día 22. Enviaré inmediatamente una nota al _Profeta _para acallar cualquier chismorreo.

La mirada de lord Chang fue saltando de uno a otro, y luego su cabeza se inclinó en un gesto de aproba ción.

—Muy bien. Pero antes espero poder asegurarme de que mi hija no ha sufrido ningún daño. Hasta que no esté seguro de que se encuentra a salvo no habrá boda, a pesar del detestable escándalo. Y ahora voy a volver a casa para leer esa nota que dice haberme deja do allí —contestó, y salió de la sala girando sobre sus talones.

—Le ofrezco mi ayuda en la búsqueda de la piedra, lord Godric —dijo Hermione mirando a lord Godric.

—Se lo agradezco. Pero no imaginaba que fue ra usted una granjera, ¿no es así miss Jane-Granger?

«Por el amor de Dios, este hombre está tarado.»

— ¿Granjera? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Porque creo que este trabajo será como estar bus cando una aguja en un pajar.

Unos ojos pequeños observaban la colección de arte egipcio que descansaba sobre terciopelo rojo, metida en una caja de cristal en el Museo Británico. De qué mane ra tan perfecta armonizaba ese color con aquellas piezas, el color de la sangre. Sangre que había sido vertida y sangre que iba a ser vertida.

«Tu sangre, Godric. Vas a sufrir por el daño que has causado. Pronto.»

Muy pronto.

**Continuara… **

**N/A: Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada, sin embargo les prometo actualizar más seguido. **


	7. Arruinada pero no vencida

**Maldición de amor**

**Capitulo 6**

Hermione caminaba lentamente por la acera que condu cía, a su modesta casa en Hadlow Street. Aunque aque lla zona estaba lejos de los barrios más de moda de Londres, todavía era un barrio respetable. Y a ella le gustaba su casa con el apasionado orgullo de alguien que ha tenido que luchar duro por lo que quería conseguir. Y más que nada en el mundo, Hermione quería tener una casa. Una verdadera casa. Una casa respetable.

Por supuesto que sabía que jamás se convertiría en miembro de la alta sociedad, pero su asociación con las personas pudientes, a pesar de que ella estuviera al mar gen, le aportaba el grado de respeto que durante toda su vida había implorado tener.

Ahora sus píes se movían a paso de tortuga. Temía abrir la puerta principal y tener que decirles a las tres per sonas que más quería en el mundo que había fracasado. Que su vida, esa fachada que tan cuidadosamente había construido, estaba a punto de desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. ¿Sería posible que Neville, Ginny y Hope ya lo supieran? Los cotilleos corren tan deprisa...

La puerta de madera de haya que acababa de abrirse hizo aparecer la expectante sonrisa de Neville Longbottom. Ginny Carlyle estaba de pie a su lado, con sus nor malmente tranquilos ojos castaños abiertos en señal de inquieta espera. Hope, la hija de Ginny, miraba a hurtadillas desde detrás de la falda verde oscuro de su madre, y en el momento en que vio aparecer a Hermione, echó a correr hacia ella.

— ¡Tía Hermi! —Hope se agarró con sus rechon chos bracitos de cuatro años a las piernas de ella y Hermione se agachó para estampar un beso en los bucles dorados de la niña—. Te he echado de menos, tía Hermi —proclamó Hope mirando hacia arriba con aquellos castaños ojos, que eran una réplica exacta de los de Ginny, brillando de placer.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, encanto. —Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Hoy se jugaba mucho más que su futuro. En la situación actual, ¿qué iba a ser de Hope y de Ginny? ¿Y de Neville?

Miró hacia la puerta mientras avanzaba intentando poner cara de despreocupación. En el momento en que se cruzó con la mirada de Neville, se dio cuenta de que ha bía fracasado en su intento de aparentar despreocu pación. La mirada de Neville se quedó fría, luego se apa gó lentamente, y al final su expresión se convirtió en una entornada mirada de cautela.

Maldición, él la conocía tan bien... y después de once años se suponía que debería habérselo esperado. Y esos ojos sabían demasiado para un muchacho de vein te años. Aunque, por supuesto, Neville había visto y sobrevivido a muchas más cosas que la mayoría de los veinteañeros. Su mirada se posó en Ginny, quien llevaba el delantal de cocinera todavía anudado alrededor de la esbelta cintura y cuyos ojos reflejaban la misma inquieta cautela que los de Neville. Ginny la conocía tan bien como Neville, aunque solo formara parte de la «familia» de Hermione desde hacía cinco años, desde poco antes de dar a luz a Hope. Ya que no podía esconderle la verdad a ninguno de los dos, decidió que no iba a prolongar el misterio.

Con la pequeña mano de Hope agarrada a la suya, Hermione avanzó por el camino empedrado. Cuando entró en el pequeño vestíbulo con suelo de madera, se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio a Neville.

—Tenemos que hablar —les dijo a Neville y a Ginny sin más preámbulos.

Llevando todavía a Hope tomada de la mano, Hermione avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Hope se dirigió enseguida hacia el rincón donde estaban su mesa y su silla de niño, y se puso a dibujar en su cuaderno de pintura. Hermione juntó las manos delante de la cara y se enfrentó a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Me temo que traigo unas noticias bastante preocu pantes. —Les describió los acontecimientos ocurridos por la mañana en la iglesia, y concluyó diciendo—: Por mucho que quiera ser optimista, me temo que debo ser práctica. Este desastre, a pesar de que no ha sido culpa mía, va a tener repercusiones nefastas en mi reputación como casamentera. De hecho, solo es cuestión de tiem po, quizá de horas, que empiecen a llegar peticiones de prescindir de mis servicios. Aunque tengo esperanzas en que lord Godric encuentre la parte desaparecida de la piedra y acabe con el maleficio, estaría loca si no hi ciera planes para el caso de que no tuviera éxito. Aun que se probara que no se trataba más que de un aplaza miento, en lugar de una cancelación de la boda, con todos los cotilleos que ya están de boca en boca, pasa rán meses antes de que se repare el daño. Y si fracasa... —Presionó sus dedos contra las sienes intentando que no se le escapara la poca cordura que aún le quedaba—. Por Dios, en ese caso, estaré completamente arruinada. Mi vida quedará destruida... —Y ella sabía muy bien lo difícil que era para una mujer ganarse la vida. «No volveré atrás... Nunca más volveré atrás», pensó.

—Si quiere que le dé mi opinión, ese maleficio me parece un asunto bastante sospechoso —dijo Neville entornando los ojos—. Acaso ese tal Godric se lo haya inventado todo para no tener que casarse.

—No lo creo —dijo Hermione meneando lentamen te la cabeza.

—Es usted demasiado crédula —replicó Neville.

—No estoy diciendo que crea en el maleficio. No estoy demasiado segura de lo que pienso al respecto. Por increíble que parezca, creo que de alguna manera no puedo descartarlo. Y no me cabe ninguna duda de que lord Godric está completamente convencido de la existencia de dicho maleficio.

—Bueno, eso solo prueba que el tipo está tarado —dijo Neville señalándose la sien con el dedo índice—. Creo que debería mantenerse alejada de él, miss Hermi. Yo que usted no me fiaría ni un pelo. Y entretanto, no debe preocuparse en absoluto por el dinero. Encontraré algún trabajo nocturno, probablemente en los muelles. Y si no, podemos irnos a descansar a alguna parte, a algún sitio adonde no lleguen los rumores. Quizá a algún lugar cerca del mar, como siempre hemos querido hacer. Saldremos adelante, como siempre hemos hecho.

—Por supuesto que saldremos adelante —dijo Ginny—. Yo puedo ponerme a coser.

—Yo no quiero solo que salgamos adelante. —Hermione sacó pecho y se apretó las manos para calmar el miedo que empezaba a abrumarla—. Hemos trabajado muy duro, y demasiado tiempo, y yo no puedo, no quiero, dejar que esta situación destruya mi buen nom bre, mi respetabilidad y mi reputación. Tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir una segundad futura para todos. Para Hope. Y la única manera de que nada se estropee es asegurarnos de que lord Godric se casa con lady Cho.

—Bueno, entonces solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea así —decretó Neville, como si aquello fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—. Mire, podemos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda para buscar ese trozo de piedra desaparecido, y antes de lo que imagina ya habremos solucio nado el problema y conseguido que el tipo ese se case.

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en los labios de Hermione. Querido Neville. Se daba cuenta de que, de algu na manera, ahora que lo miraba bien, había crecido fuer te como un roble. Estaba muy lejos ya de ser aquel enfermizo y destrozado muchacho que ella había en contrado tirado en la cuneta, abandonado allí para que muriera. Se suponía que era ella la que cuidaba de él, pero ahora parecía ser él quien cuidaba de ella, cargan do con todos los problemas sobre sus propias espaldas.

Neville se levantó y avanzó por la alfombra hacia ella, y al instante ya le estaba rodeando los hombros con los brazos.

—Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que esta, miss Hermi, y siempre ha salido todo bien. Mire, si hace falta, soy capaz de disfrazarme de novia y casarme yo con el tipo ese. —Le sacudió por los hombros y le gui ño un ojo, y como sabía que estaba tratando de animar la, Hermione se esforzó por reír.

Lanzando una mirada de reojo a Ginny, Hermione preguntó:

—Estoy segura de que Neville sería una novia mara villosa, ¿no te parece, Ginny? —Alzó la mano y le pellizcó las mejillas a Neville—. Después de todo, es un chico muy atractivo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Neville se ponía ten so ante su comentario, y el rostro de Ginny se son rojó. Pero, al cabo de un momento, su querida amiga simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Enamorado o no, me parece que en algún mo mento lord Godric se daría cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a su novia. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría pasarle desapercibido que la barba de su esposa empezara a crecer?

—Hum. Sí, eso puede ser un problema —dijo Neville pasándose la mano por su mandíbula recién afeita da. Puso cara seria y agarró las manos de Hermione—. No quiero que se preocupe por algo que no se puede cambiar, miss Hermi. Intentaremos encontrar la piedra, y si lo conseguimos, bueno, entonces el tipo ese y lady Cho se tendrán que casar y todo terminará bien. Y si no podemos encontrar la piedra...

—Estaré arruinada.

—No. Nunca dejaré que eso suceda —dijo Neville con una mirada que se había vuelto desafiante.

—Ni yo tampoco —añadió Ginny suavemen te—. Ni Hope. —Se levantó y abrazó a Hermione—. Neville tiene razón. Todo va a salir bien. Y si no es así, nos iremos de Londres. Iremos a alguna otra parte. Empe zaremos de nuevo.

Hermione abrazó a sus amigos y les dirigió una for zada sonrisa, aunque ya casi no se sentía con fuerzas. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuántas veces más podría ir a otro sitio para empezar de nuevo? Estaba tan cansada de ir de aquí para allá.

Por desgracia, sospechaba que eso sería lo que ten drían que hacer. Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, todo aca baría saliendo bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió el _Profeta _mien tras estaba a la mesa tomando el desayuno. La letra ne grita del titular de la primera página le saltó a la vista:

_**¿ESTÁ MALDITO EL VIZCONDE MÁS DIFÍCIL DE CASAR DE TODA INGLATERRA?**_

Cualquier esperanza de que el anuncio de una nueva fecha para la boda el día 22 hubiese acallado los cotilleos se desintegró. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, arrastrando en su caída a un estómago que se le quedó encogido durante el resto de la tumultuosa lectura, mientras ella ojeaba rápidamente el texto, con el temor aumentando a cada párrafo. Tres páginas enteras, sin mencionar toda la co lumna de la primera página, estaban dedicadas a esta historia.

Mientras sus ojos se movían por las palabras, cada una de ellas le parecía estar ardiendo y quemando con su fuego cada una de las estúpidas esperanzas que había estado abrigando de que su reputación pudiera haber quedado, de alguna manera, intacta. Cada detalle, des de el maleficio hasta la discusión de lord Godric con su padre, pasando por la especulación al respecto de la misteriosa «enfermedad» de lady Cho, estaba allí, impreso para que todos lo leyeran.

Cielos, por la exactitud con que se narraba la histo ria, uno pensaría que el periodista había estado escon dido detrás de las cortinas mientras lord Godric contaba la historia del maleficio. Se detallaba todo el in cidente, desde el descubrimiento de la piedra hasta la muerte de la mujer de su amigo, pasando por su prome sa de hallar alguna forma de acabar con aquel maleficio. Hermione leyó las líneas finales del artículo con verdade ro pavor.

_¿Es real este maleficio, o se trata solo de un plan fra guado para disolver los desposorios a los que lord Godric o lady Cho —o acaso ninguno de los dos— no estaban dispuestos después de haberse conocido? ¿Está lady Cho realmente enferma, como afirma su padre, o se echó atrás antes de arriesgarse a morir dos días des pués de la boda? Muchas mujeres estarían dispuestas a casarse con el heredero de un condado, pero ¿estarían dispuestas a morir por ello? Yo más bien creo que no. La boda ha sido aplazada al día 22, pero ¿tendrá lugar realmente ese día? Uno no puede por menos que sos pechar que este aplazamiento no es más que un truco de Godric y miss Jane-Granger para salvar la cara. Y todo esto nos hace preguntarnos: si el maleficio es real, ¿cómo podrá mantener lord Godric su promesa de casarse? De hecho, si el maleficio se reve lara real, es un suponer, ¿quién estaría dispuesta a ca sarse con este hombre? Si lord Godric fuera capaz de descubrir la manera de romper el maleficio, ¿se ca saría con lady Cho? Si no lo hace, tal vez pueda vol ver a requerir los servicios de miss Jane-Granger como casamentera, para que le ayude a encontrar a otra novia. Aunque lo cierto es que después de este desas tre nadie volverá a contratarla jamás._

La mirada de Hermione se quedó clavada en la últi ma línea, con cada una de aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza como un toque de difuntos. Apretó los ojos y se rodeó el pecho con los brazos en un inútil esfuerzo por contener el dolor que crecía en ella. Mal dita sea, no le podía estar pasando esto a ella.

Unas lágrimas cálidas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, y apretó los dientes para reprimir aquella hu medad. Las lágrimas eran signos vanos de debilidad, pero ella no era débil. Ya no. La voz de su madre reso nó en su memoria: «Deja de correr, Hermione. No pue des escapar de tu pasado».

«Sí puedo, mamá. Escaparé. No me daré por venci da como tú hiciste. He luchado muy duro para conse guir lo que tengo...»

Tenía. Lo que tenía. Porque ahora lo había perdido todo.

Sintió que su estómago estaba tocando fondo, y se presionó las sienes con los dedos en un vano intento de calmar el rítmico martilleo que sentía en su cabeza. No. No todo se había perdido. Todavía no. Y, por todos los demonios, no se iba a dar por vencida sin pelear.

— ¿Está usted bien, miss Hermi?

Al oír la voz profunda que le hablaba, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente. Neville estaba de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, con una mirada de preocupación arqueando sus negras cejas. Al momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba en la mano una bandeja con so bres de papel vitela.

—Estoy bien, Neville, solo un poco cansada —dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

Neville no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, sus ne gros ojos centellearon, luego apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la cadera y la miró a los ojos.

—Esa es una de las mentiras más pobres que he oído nunca, y mire que he oído bastantes —le dijo con su característica franqueza—. Parece pálida y asustada como si hubiera visto un fantasma. —Su entrecejo se frunció profundamente y agachó la cabeza hacia el pe riódico—. Lo he leído. Y ya me gustaría que me deja ran a solas durante cinco minutos con el tipo que ha escrito eso. Probablemente estuvo espiando.

—Puede ser, pero a estas alturas ya no tiene impor tancia saber cómo se enteró de la historia del maleficio. —Su mirada se quedó fija en la bandeja—. Creo que los dos sabemos de qué se trata. No vale la pena que haga mos ver que son invitaciones para tomar el té.

—Creo que está usted en lo cierto. Pero no vamos a solucionar nada cerrándoles la puerta. —En ese mo mento sonó el timbre.

—Déjamelas aquí —dijo Hermione.

Neville dejó la bandeja en la mesa y luego salió co jeando hacia el pasillo, con su bota izquierda arrastrán dose sobre el suelo. El hecho de que su cojera fuera tan pronunciada aquella mañana indicaba que no había dormido bien la noche anterior o que iba a hacer mal tiempo. Quizá una combinación de ambas cosas.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione con expresión vehemente.

—No se preocupe por nada, miss Hermi. Neville no permitirá que nadie le haga daño. —Neville abandonó la habitación y Hermione pudo escuchar cómo se iba perdiendo el sonido de su bota arrastrándose por el suelo a lo largo del pasillo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los sobres de papel vitela. Aunque no necesitaba leer las notas para saber qué con tenían, rompió uno a uno los sellos de lacre y leyó el contenido de las notas. Todas decían casi lo mismo. No eran más que unas cuantas apresuradas líneas garabatea das, redactadas de tal manera que casi podía sentir el calor de la censura elevándose desde el papel hasta que mar su piel. «No necesitaremos sus servicios por más tiempo.» «Desearía que diésemos por concluida nuestra asociación.»

Las palabras exactas eran lo de menos. Cada una de las cartas representaba lo mismo: una nueva palada de su ciedad en la tumba en la que descansaban ahora su repu tación y su respetabilidad.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y pronto.

Pero ¿qué?

**Continuara… **

**N/A: espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez y agradezco los comentarios**** de **Smithback, dany0599 y x tabay74

**Atte: Miko Dark of the Moon**


End file.
